


i b-dont need special help

by larryspoppyflower (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waved goodbye to his mum as the receptionist told him what room to go to. Harry held his books tightly as he walked towards room 327. He was nervous. He was shaking and scared.</p><p>Once he got to the room, he knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. What would his "teacher" look like? Would it be an old woman with grey hair? Or a young woman with too much make-up? Well, whatever he was expecting, did not open the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i b-dont need special help

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry if this is shitty. but yeah.
> 
> follow me on tumblr; cuppalarry
> 
> for @natalierosecourtney on instagram x

It was hard for him. It really was. Hard to do write, read, even speak. Hard. A word he sometimes messed up. All because of his stupid dyslexia.

 

Harry just wanted to be a normal 16-year-old teenager.. To be able to read and write and speak without messing up his words. He absolutely hated it. People would make fun of him and bully him. What he hated the worst was when people tried to help him. Yes, help him. He hates when people help him. He hated that people had to help him fucking spell. and read. and write. It was annoying.

 

But even through it all, Harry was a very bright and happy guy. He did have friends. Well, one friend. His best mate, Niall. Harry was happy to at least have someone to talk to, even if it was just one person who he absolutely knew for sure, didn't understand dyslexia at all. Niall would listen though, not stopping to ask a question. He'd listen to Harry everyday, even if he messed up a word or two. Niall didn't mind. He was Niall.

 

Harry was happy-ish. Until his mum decided he needed "special ed" classes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky, the birds still chirping. Harry's bus pulled up to his stop. He grabbed his bag and began walking off the bus, ignoring the crude comments made by his regular bullies. As he stepped off the bus, he turned around to thank the bus driver.

 

"T-Thank you B- I mean, Dan." Harry heard the laughing from inside the bus, his cheeks beginning to turn a deep red. The bus driver, Dan, shushed everyone and said a polite "you're welcome" before driving off. Harry sighed and yelled at himself on the inside for messing up, then turned around and walked to his house.

 

Once he got home, he yelled a quick, "Mum 'm home!" before walking towards the kitchen to grab himself some apples.

 

"Oh good Harry! I need to speak to you." Harry turned around from the fridge and gave his mum a look of curiosity.

 

"Yeah Mum?" He took a bite out of red, juicy apple.

 

"I've decided that you need to go to some.. 'special ed' classes." Harry spit out his apple piece onto the floor. Was his mum crazy?!

 

"Mum why? I'm adsolutely fine.. I mean a-aBsolutely!" His mum shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look.

 

"Honey, it's going to be much better after you head to the classes. I promise." Harry sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't say no to his own mum.

 

His mum nodded and muttered a quick, "Alright" before grabbing her cell phone and calling the clinic.

 

Harry walked back over to his bag and grabbed his homework, walking back to the kitchen counter to complete it. He hopped up on the stool and opened his packet of homework, seeing that it was filled with reading passages. He sighed and said, "Mum I hope you're right.." before attempting to read the paragraphs.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Mate it's not my fault!"

 

"Fuck you Zayn! Yes it is! Liam tell your dumbass boyfriend that it's his fault that I got in fucking trouble with the damn police!"

 

"Louis calm the fuck down!"

 

Louis was fuming. He had gotten into trouble by the police, yet again, but it was not his fault this time, and he had to be blamed for it. Louis wasn't exactly your average 18 year old. He had dropped out of school when he was 16, but not because of failing grades or being expelled. His mum couldn't afford to keep their family healthy or afford to buy a lot of things since their dad had left them. So, Louis had to drop out of school to take a full-time job at a local restaurant.

 

Luckily, he did get his family well-fed and well-kept, and was even able to buy himself a new car. Which is what landed himself in this position now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Louis had invited his best friends, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, or should he call them "lover boys" since they were dating, to come with him in his new car to visit the local ice cream shop. Liam and Zayn agreed, but on one condition. Zayn would drive. Louis hesitantly said yes, and they all climbed into the car. What Louis didn't know, nor did Liam, was that Zayn had been drinking before they got into the car. Louis could tell something was off when they started swerving a bit. He looked at Zayn and told him to pull over. Zayn sighed and pulled over to a dirt path off the side of the road.

 

Zayn got out and so did Louis, but at that moment, a police car came behind them, it's sirens going off. A police officer got out of the car and went over to the two young men.

 

"Hello, is there something wrong officer?" Louis asked innocently.

 

"Well, you've been going 10 miles over the speed limit, so yes." Louis widened his eyes and turned to look at Zayn, who was now in the backseat of the car.

 

"Sir, I'm sorry, my friend was intoxicated and driving.." The police officer began writing things down on his notepad, before ripping off a piece and handing it to Louis.

 

"Don't try and pin this on your damn friend. What's your name?"

 

"Louis Tomlinson, but I didn't-" The police wrote down some more on the notepad, then tore off yet another piece, giving it to Louis again.

 

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson, because of this little incident you seemingly didn't do, you've just got yourself 48 hours of community service. Report to the St. Abel Clinic tomorrow morning, 8:30 am sharp. Don't be late, and get someone else to drive tonight." The police officer walked back to his car, got in, and drove away.

 

Louis stared down at the two pieces of paper and screamed. It was all fucking Zayn's fault. His bloody fault.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Louis please calm down!" Liam tried to calm down the 18-year-old who was ready to just about murder Zayn.

 

"Why bloody should I? He just got me 48 hours of fucking community service! I have a job unlike his deadbeat ass!" Zayn began charging towards Louis, but was stopped by Liam, who was holding the two apart.

 

Liam began screaming, "Will you two bloody fucking idiots just calm down? It's both your fault! Zayn you should've told the officer it was you! And Louis it's fucking 48 hours of community service! You'll survive!" Louis and Zayn looked at Liam, then at each other and began to calm down.

 

"Oi, sorry man.. I really am." Zayn walked over to Louis.

 

"'M sorry for calling you a deadbeat, Zayn." Zayn shrugged.

 

"I guess I am. But, I'll make it up to you. You go and do your 48 hours, and I'll work at your job until you get back. Like a temporary replacement." Louis thought about and shrugged.

 

"I guess.." Zayn smiled and swung an arm around Louis' neck.

 

"Great! Liam, babe, set it up, you're the responsible one." Liam groaned at pulled out his phone, calling Louis' job, sighing knowing Louis should be doing this.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Harry! Time to leave for the clinic!" Harry came down the stairs in a black t-shirt with skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots. He sighed and grabbed his books and homework, his mum telling him he was going to get help from the "teachers" there.

 

As they left the house, and climbed into the car, Harry thought about what would happen once he got there. He felt as if he was going to be treated like a child, or even worse, a mental patient. He didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes as his mum drove, and fell asleep, not knowing he was about to meet the love of his life. ~~(Oh that was very cheesy)~~

 

~*~*~*~

 

Louis arrived at the clinic at 8:20 am, knowing that being early made good impressions. He walked into the lobby and to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist, a girl with wavy red hair and purple glasses, looked up and smiled.

 

"Hello and welcome to St. Abel Clinic. May I help you?"

 

"Yes, my name is Louis Tomlinson and I'm here to do 48 hours of community service." He handed her the two slips the officer had given him last night. The receptionist nodded and placed the two slips into a folder off to the side.

 

"Alright well, Mr. Tomlinson, we have a few open spots today.. We have a janitor, a lunch server, a dyslexia helper, and a trash cleaner." Louis shook his heada t the last one.

 

"What's the dyslexia helper, considering it sounds the best?" The receptionist chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Louis.

 

"Well, we have special ed classes for kids with learning disabilities, and one of them is a class for kids who have dyslexia. One of our private teachers is out sick today unfortunately, and we don't have anyone to cover their class. Now, don't worry, you don't need a license or anything. As long as you can read and write, it'll be fine." Louis nodded as he read the paper.

 

"Well, I'll take that job I guess.." The receptionist smiled and gave him a card that said, 'DYSLEXIA TEACHER' on it.

 

"The room is 327, right down the hall and the last room on the left. There should be a few books in there and all you have to do is go over it with the child and help them read or write." Louis nodded and thanked her, then left to go to the room.

 

He arrived at room 327, and opened the door. Inside was a plain white room, with a few lamps on, a large table with 2 chairs, and a stack of books on top of it. Louis shook his head at the decor, but closed the door behind him and sat down in one of the chairs.

 

"This job better be worth it.."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry waved goodbye to his mum as the receptionist told him what room to go to. Harry held his books tightly as he walked towards room 327. He was nervous. He was shaking and scared.

 

Once he got to the room, he knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. What would his "teacher" look like? Would it be an old woman with grey hair? Or a young woman with too much make-up? Well, whatever he was expecting, did not open the door.

 

Instead, he looked up from the ground to see a young man with caramel brown hair, piercing blue eyes with a hint of green, and golden tan skin. Harry's jaw fell open and he stared at the gorgeous boy.

 

The young man snapped his fingers, causing Harry to come out of his trance. Harry immediately blushed, and went inside when the man told him to.

 

Harry sat down at the table and put down his books. He adjusted his t-shirt and crossed his legs. As his "teacher" sat down, he tried to compose himself.

 

"What's your name?" Harry looked up to see the young man asking him.

 

"M-My name's Harry." The young man nodded.

 

"My name's Louis." Harry nodded and looked away, not trusting himself to look into Louis' eyes.

 

Louis gulped and looked at Harry. He had chocolate brown curls and beautiful green eyes. He was also very shy apparently. "So, Harry, do you want to work or something?"

 

Harry looked at Louis and replied, "That's your jod isn't it?" Harry looked away but then widened his eyes at the mistake he made. "I weant-no Meant! I meant joB!" Harry's cheeks flushed red. He sounded like an absolute idiot.

 

Louis wondered why he was talking like that, but then remembered. He was a boy with _dyslexia._ And apparently he had the speaking type as well. "Hey, Harry, babe you're fine. No need to be embarassed or anything."

 

Harry's cheeks turned evern more red at Louis calling him _babe_. "I-I know.. I-I just h-hate talking l-like this."

 

Louis listened as Harry stuttered. His heart was melting, Harry's stutter was completely adorable.

 

"Harry, you shouldn't hate talking like that." Harry shrugged, and Louis sighed. "Hey why don't we work on your books?" Harry nodded and opened his first book.

 

Louis began reading the book with Harry, correcting his mistakes, and helping him try and fix the errors. Every now and then, they'd sneak glances at each other, blushing as they did so.

 

It was about an hour later when Harry blurted out in the middle of reading, _Mistress_ , "I love you." Louis had thought he misread a sentence, until he noticed Harry was looking directly at him.

 

"Harry-"

 

"N-No, L-Louis I.. I think y-our c-cute."

 

"Harry, that's.. that's very sweet." Louis was now beet red. "Well I love your dimples Harry."

 

"M-My bim..no, dimples?" Louis nodded and began to lean in towards Harry. Harry did so as well.

 

Their lips connected, and it was as if a spark had started inside of them. The kiss was full of passion and love. It was all built-up from just one hour of being together.

 

Harry was the first to pull away. "L-Louis.."

 

"Harry, that was amazing.. and I love you too." Harry smiled and hugged Louis tightly.

 

There was a knock at the door and they both pulled apart. Louis shouted a quick, "come in!" and Harry's mum came in.

 

"M-Mum what a-are you doing here?" His mum smiled and she walked over to Louis.

 

"Hello, my name is Anne, Anne Cox. I'm Harry's mum."

 

"'M Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Anne nodded and turned towards Harry.

 

"I came to pick you up. You only have one hour classes, Haz." Harry frowned. "But I suppose we could change it to an hour and a half tomorrow?" Louis smiled and so did Harry.

 

"Alright then Haz.. More classes." Harry hugged his mum, as she thank Louis. As they walked out, Louis began fixing the books, and felt a tap on his back. He turned around and felt a pair of lips on his. When they pulled away, he saw it was Harry.

 

"See you tomorrow Louis." Louis smiled and hugged Harry, watching as he left.

 

~*~*~*~

 

So here's how it all turned out..

 

Harry began coming more and more frequently to the classes, and Louis, not wanting to leave Harry, asked to become a private teacher at the clinic. He ended up leaving his job at the restaurant, letting Zayn take his job. (Which made Liam _very_ happy.)

 

And if you couldn't predict the future,

 

Louis and Harry started going out. and Harry started speaking a bit better now, not having to stutter as much, much to the disappointment of Louis.

 

So, Harry did end up liking the special ed classes more than he thought he would, and he met the love of his life.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_fin_


End file.
